Deke Shaw (Earth-TRN676)
| Relatives = Leo Fitz (maternal grandfather, deceased); Jemma Simmons (maternal grandmother, deceased); Owen Shaw (father, deceased); Unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN676 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-199999) | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Tech enterpreneur | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Lighthouse | Creators = Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = | HistoryText = Origins Deke was born on the Lighthouse, after the Earth was destroyed. He was one of the last humans to be born through regular gestation before Kasius, a Kree who oversaw the station, sterilized the entire population and regulated childbirth. During Deke's youth, his mother was murdered by the Kree, because of her intelligence. Deke grew up with his father, but he too was arrested and sent to the surface of Earth as a punishment, where Deke assumed he was killed by the Vrellnexians. Meeting the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. One day, Deke encountered and rescued a few people with no metrics, unlike everyone eles in the Lighthouse, and these people claimed to have been abducted and brought there. After remembering the prophecy of a group from the past coming to save Humanity, he asked Coulson the year from which he was abducted, arriving to the conclusion the people from the prophecy had arrived. After everyone was accounted for, with the exception of Fitz (who had been stranded in the past), everyone tried to "blend in" with the help of Tess, a friend of Deke. However, Daisy was suspicious of Deke, so she followed him into a cabin, where he as apparently asleep. When she approached him, she was put to sleep and into a prototype Framework. In the Framework, he revealed to Johnson that the Earth had been destroyed and that he believed she had done it, thereby calling her all The Destroyer of Worlds. Daisy quit the Framework enraged and found out Simmons had been taken. Disregarding Deke's warnings, she went to the Elite area of the Lighthouse to save Jemma, but, after defeating some Kree guards, she got trapped and put to sleep by Kasius, who had been warned by Deke of her schemes. When Deke returned back to the processing levels, he was approached by Coulson and Melinda May, who asked for his help in breaking into level 35 of the Lighthouse, where, supposedly, there would be Kree tech they could salvage. After hearing his father's voice in a recording from the surface Coulson had found, Deke agreed to help them, but on level 35, May discovered that Deke had turned in Johnson and, thus, punched him in the face moments before a couple of Kree guards arrived. Though the trio managed to get the better of the guards, Deke was stabbed in his abdomen, so May asked Coulson to escape with Deke while she faced off against Sinara, the leader of the Kree Watch. Coulson did this and took care of Deke, but, afterwards, he punched Deke in the face again for his betrayal and sealed him inside a room, saying they were better without him. Seeing there was no way out throught conventional methods, Deke secretly escaped the room in which he was imprisoned by breaking a window and using his helmet to anviagte in spapce. When he reetered the Lighthouse, he stumbled upon Johnson, Simmons and Fitz (who, in the meantime, ahd also come from the past to rescue the other). Despite of Daisy's disdain, Deke accompanied the trio back to the salvage yard where they reunited with the rest of the team. When Maston-Dar and Sinara made their way to the yard, Deke figured out an escape plan by using his Gravity Manipulation Device as an elevator to the Trawler dock, so, thanks to him, they were able to get surface, where May had been sent after her encounter with Sinara. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Helmet: Deke wears a helmet with different capabilities like being able to breathe in the vacuum of space. * Gravity Manipulation Device | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Jeff Ward portrays Deke Shaw as a recurring character in the fifth season of the ABC series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Jeff Ward was originally cast as Virgil, but after he impressed the cast at the table read, the producers offered him to audition for Deke instead, which ended in Ward getting the part of Deke and the role of Virgil having to be recast overnight. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-199999 Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers